Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue
by Thelxinoe
Summary: A vivre des aventures aux côtés du Docteur, c'est toujours son point de vue, sa version que l'on adopte. Et pourtant... Chaque médaille a son revers. Chaque histoire a sa version B. Bienvenue de l'autre côté du miroir. [Deux histoires indépendantes - chap1 situé pendant les Anneaux d'Akhaten, chap2 peu avant la Bibliothèque des Ombres]
1. Le Seigneur d'Akhaten

C'était le vide qui l'avait réveillé. Comme toujours, cela avait commencé par un petit creux de rien du tout, minuscule mais néanmoins présent, ne cessant de croître, de devenir de plus en plus creux, de plus en plus vide, de plus en plus menaçant. La faim était désormais bien installée au plus profond de son être, campant, tenaillant, l'assujettissant au besoin impérieux d'être nourri.

Oui, il lui fallait être nourri, et ce au plus vite, car le vide le rongeait, le dévorait de l'intérieur. Et le seul moyen de lutter contre ce gouffre qui menaçait à chaque instant de l'aspirer, de le réduire à l'état de trou noir, c'était d'ingurgiter de la Substance.

Ah… précieuse Substance ! Il n'y en avait jamais assez, jamais. Les peuples des Sept Systèmes avaient beau s'unir et lui offrir leurs biens les plus précieux, ceux qui leur importaient le plus, cela ne suffisait pas. Toujours la faim revenait, même avec le sacrifice d'une Reine des Ans. Malgré son indéniable pureté, son inflexible dévotion envers lui, ses incommensurables connaissances, ce mets pourtant digne du Dieu Créateur qu'Il était ne le comblait pas indéfiniment.

Et cette péronnelle, qui ne serait absolument rien sans Lui, avait cette fois-ci l'outrecuidance de se refuser à Lui ? Pire, elle Le fuyait ? Il en bouillait de colère, d'une rage éruptive qui le secouait tout entier. Regard incendiaire, il détaillait le freluquet qui avait osé le priver de son festin en s'interposant. A son accoutrement, on voyait qu'il n'était pas coutumier des Sept Systèmes. Quel inconscient de croire qu'il puisse lutter contre un Dieu, qu'il puisse faire rempart au courroux solaire ! Quel prétentieux ! La peur se lisait au fond de ses yeux.

L'insensé poussa sa folie à L'apostropher, d'un discours aux accents accusateurs. Quoi ! L'arrogant le traitait, Lui, Grand Père, de vulgaire parasite, de jaloux, de prédateur profitant vies des autres ? Le fou avait raison, et il allait le payer.

D'un rai rageur, Grand Père fouetta la poitrine de l'insolent. Plein cœurs. Et l'autre se livra, sans retenue. Il lui offrit ses rares joies, ses innombrables peines. Les douleurs qui avaient vrillé ses corps, les dilemmes qui avait supplicié son âme. Les aventures qu'il revivait en mots, et ces maux qu'il terrait au fond de lui, taiseux. Des milliers d'années, des dizaines de vies, un Docteur – l'astre absorba tout.

Et regretta, au moment où les épaules du Gallyfréen se voutèrent, qu'il fût le dernier en-cas de son espèce.


	2. Vacarme dans la forêt

Comme tous les autres membres de sa tribu, Samsta Kanshar Les avait vus arriver sur sa planète. Et, bien qu'il soit chef, comme tous les siens, il ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que cela. Tant que les nouveaux ne mettaient pas leur équilibre en péril, tout irait bien. Et si jamais ces derniers entraient en contact avec eux, c'était bon à prendre aussi.

Samsta changea d'avis lorsqu'Ils s'en prirent aux enfants. Comme toujours lorsque les mâles de la tribu partaient en chasse, les petits étaient restés à jouer en lisière de forêt. Comme d'habitude, les femelles leur avaient rappelé de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Non pas qu'une espèce comme la leur craigne grand-chose, mais les petits sont toujours plus vulnérables que les adultes. Mieux valait être prudent.

Ils ne l'avaient pas assez été.

Le bruit l'alerta en premier. Un grincement métallique, déchirant le silence et la forêt autour de lui. Et sous les hurlements des machines, des cris. Ceux des mères éplorées ; ceux des enfants implorant au secours.

Samsta accourut le premier. Le spectacle devant lui le coupa net dans son élan.

Du bois majestueux qui était depuis toujours leur habitat, il ne restait que des troncs gisants. Partout son regard croisait des arbres mutilés, des branches piétinées, des frondaisons saccagées. Et au milieu, un hérisson d'échardes encore plein de sève suintante. C'est tout ce qu'il restait de la cabane des petits.

Le sinistre grincement retentit de nouveau, révoltant Samsta au plus profond de son âme. Des tronçonneuses. Ces monstres s'attaquaient à des enfants avec des _tronçonneuses_. Cela ne Leur suffisait-il pas de détruire leur environnement ? Il fallait aussi qu'Ils s'en prennent à leur progéniture ?

Une rage inconnue se mit à bouillonner en lui. D'un geste, Samsta rallia la tribu et tous fondirent en direction du vacarme tirer les enfants des griffes des Destructeurs.

Il était presque trop tard.

Dans le vaisseau spatial, les Destructeurs embarquaient le bois, stère après stère. Des arbres, il ne restait plus que des troncs, des rondins, des copeaux. Et parmi ces ruines sylvestres, les enfants dont les cris restaient muets aux oreilles de leurs tortionnaires.

Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. D'un seul et même élan, la tribu se précipita dans le vaisseau. Et, tandis que l'engin se mit en vol vers la Bibliothèque, les Vashta Nerada jurèrent qu'ils se vengeraient de ce déracinement.


End file.
